


Time of Love

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Songs of Love [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Alex and Kara have a long talk and things get heated between them.





	Time of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this part of the series.

Kara woke up to the sound of humming coming from the kitchen, she smiled softly as she loved the sound of Alex soft and gentle hum as she worked in the kitchen, Kara got out of bed and walked towards the main room where Alex was pouring out a mug of coffee for her on the kitchen unit.

Alex saw Kara enter the room and she smiled softly “Morning” she greeted and Kara smiled back as she stepped closer to where Alex was “Good morning” she replied.

Alex handed her a mug of coffee and motioned to the couch “Come on and let’s go and talk on the couch” she said and Kara nodded her head.

Kara and Alex sat there in silence as they both wondered who was going to start off first, Alex looked to Kara “How long Kara?” she asked, “How long have you been in love with me?” Alex’s voice was soft and smooth.

Kara inhaled deep before running her hands over her face “I’ve loved you for a long time Alex, so long that I can’t even remember when it started” Kara said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asked and Kara shook her head “I wanted to, I really did but then when Maggie came along… it was too late, you and she was together and besides, I could not handle you telling me that you could never love me” Kara whispered.

Alex closed her eyes and she took Kara’s hands into her own and squeezed gently “Kara… I need to say something to you and I don’t want you to interrupt me” Alex said and Kara nodded her head,

Alex took a deep breath before she started “I’m so sorry” she whispered, Kara looked confused but Alex continued before Kara could even say anything “I always blamed you Kara, from day 1 I have blamed you for my life being put on hold” Alex said and the look of guilt fell over Kara’s face and it drove Alex to continue “But I was wrong, it was not your fault Kara… it was mine” she whispered.

Kara looked confused and she reached forward and pressed her palm against Alex’s cheek, Alex leaned into her touch and smiled gaining the strength to continue as she looked in to Kara’s eyes “Kara… I put my life on hold because deep down, my heart has always been yours” Alex said.

Kara’s mouth dropped open in shock before she pulled back “Please don’t joke Alex… I may be steel but my heart can’t take that” Kara whimpered.

Smiling softly as she slid closer to Kara, Alex placed her hand on Kara’s cheek and leaned in closer “Kara, I am head over heels in love with you, I want to be yours and I want you to be mine” she pulled the ring out and raised it “One day in the future Kara… I want you to wear this, I want you to be my wife” she whispered.

Smiling tearfully and nodding her head Kara gave a chuckle and sobbed softly, Alex smiled as she put the ring in her pocket before leaning in close, Kara bit her lip nervously… she had often thought about kissing Alex… her Alex.

She wondered if it was different to kissing the Alex of Earth-1, and she was correct.

As soon as their lips touch, Kara’s eyes snapped shut as she felt the spark shooting between their lips, Kara’s heart was beating in time with Alex’s heart.

Opening her eyes Kara’s eyes flashed blue and so did Alex’s the sparks increased inside them both, as Alex felt something firing up inside herself.

Kara felt at peace and complete for the first time in her life, even back on Earth-1 she felt like something was missing and this was it, home; with her Alex.

Alex straddled her and Kara deepened the kiss, their tongues colliding and clashing wildly as their hands were buried inside each other’s hairs, Kara’s tongue inside Alex’s mouth was making Alex moan in pleasure which made Kara smile.

Soon they stood up and walked towards the bedroom hand in hand, Kara and Alex closed the door behind them and all that could be heard was the sound of squeaking bedsprings, laughter, moaning and cries of pleasure from both Alex and Kara.

Soon though the door was blown open by a large blast of heat, Alex and Kara looked confused and Kara stared at Alex who too was shocked.

It was not Kara that did that… it was Alex.

Mean whilst back on Earth-1:

Earth-1 Alex was working as a surgeon in National city hospital, when the city’s most powerful Superhero came in carrying a man in need of medical attention with 2 bullet wounds in him.

Earth-1 Alex had to look 4 times to make sure she was not seeing things, there stood in all her glory was Earth-1 Kara except she was not called Supergirl… this was Powergirl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
